(JinV) My Feminine Seme
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Apa yang kau bayangkan mengenai kata SEME? Kau pasti akan membayangkan sesosok pria tampan, gagah, macho, dan... segala hal yang berbau manly pastinya. Tapi... bagaimana jika seme-mu hanyalah mendapat nilai plus dalam hal penampilan aka appearance? Sementara dari dalam, sang seme suka memasak dan... penggemar warna pink! A JinV BTS Fic


**FF BTS/YAOI/J.V/ MY FEMININE SEME**

 **Title: My Feminine Seme**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T *aman...^^***

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

 **Length: One Shoot**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Tae Hyung aka V *ato Baek Hyun?#plakk* 3**

 **Kim Seok Jin~~ 3**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Nope~ b(-,-)a**

 **Disclaimer: BTS J.V is Big Hit/JYP Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Apa yang kau bayangkan mengenai kata SEME? Kau pasti akan membayangkan sesosok pria tampan , gagah, macho, dan... segala hal yang berbau _manly_ pastinya. Tapi... bagaimana jika seme-mu hanyalah mendapat nilai plus dalam hal penampilan aka _appearance_? Sementara dari dalam, sang seme suka memasak dan... penggemar warna pink?! Omo, omo~ dan yang lebih parah lagi, dirimu sebagai UKE adalah pecinta warna hitam-putih yang hanya mampu ber-aegyo ria. Ckckck, menyedihkan, bukan?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **My Feminine Seme**

Apa yang kau bayangkan mengenai kata SEME? Kau pasti akan membayangkan sesosok pria tampan , gagah, macho, dan... segala hal yang berbau _manly_ pastinya. Tapi... bagaimana jika seme-mu hanyalah mendapat nilai plus dalam hal penampilan aka _appearance_? Sementara dari dalam, sang seme suka memasak dan... penggemar warna pink?! Omo, omo~ dan yang lebih parah lagi, dirimu sebagai UKE adalah pecinta warna hitam-putih yang hanya mampu ber-aegyo ria. Ckckck, menyedihkan, bukan?! Tapi... inilah yang terjadi pada hubungan YAOI Jin dan V.

Jin adalah seme berjiwa uke, sedangkan V adalah uke berjiwa seme. Huft... sungguh, hubungan mereka membingungkan!

Sreng~

Sreng~

Sreng~

Terdengar suara spatula yang beradu dengan _pan_. Samar-samar suara desisan minyak goreng juga ikut menyelingi. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, seseorang tengah memasak.

Jin bersenandung ria sembari memasukkan potongan cumi-cumi ke dalam _pan_. Yah, namja tampan itulah yang tengah memasak. Dia akan lupa segala hal bila sudah terperangkap dalam apron pink dan menggenggam spatula kesayangannya. Ia bahkan melupakan kehadiran sesosok namja tampan, manis, sekaligus imut yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan bibir bawah mencebik cemberut.

Karena tidak tahan diabaikan, sosok manis itu mendekati Jin. Oh, lihatlah! Bahkan si manis tidak berjalan dengan suara pelan, tapi tetap saja tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jin dari _pan_ penggorengannya. Hingga pada akhirnya si imut menepuk bahunya pelan.

Jin menoleh dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. " _Good morning_ , Sunshine~ tidur nyenyak?" sapanya sembari mengecup sekilas pelipis kanan si namja manis.

Mau tidak mau, makhluk manis bernama Kim Tae Hyung aka V itu tersenyum juga dibuatnya. Yah... meskipun bibirnya masih mengerucut cemberut, sih...

"Kau masak lagi, Hyung? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Loh? Wae? Kau ingin membantuku memasak?" tanggap Jin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masakannya.

Ucapan Jin membuat V tambah cemberut. Namja imut itu kemudian menyilangkan tangan di dada dan bergerak ke samping Jin. "Huh! Kau menghinaku, ya, Hyung!? Kau 'kan tahu aku payah dalam memasak!"

"Kkkkk~ mianhe, mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau ini sensitif sekali. Oh, apa kau mengalami _mood swing_?!"

"YAK!" V membentak dengan wajah merah padam. _Mood swing_?! Memangnya dia hamil, apa!? Dasar, namjachingunya ini suka sekali berkata yang tidak-tidak. Err... V tidak akan munafik, mereka memang sering berhubungan intim. Bisa dibilang mereka melakukannya secara berkala. Tapi... bukan berarti V saat ini tengah hamil, bukan? "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu memasak, Pabo! Kau membuatku merasa kesepian. Kau lebih suka bermesraan dengan spatulamu!" tuduh V kesal.

Namun Jin malah tertawa. Namja tampan itu kemudian mematikan kompor dan akhirnya berbalik menghadap V di sampingnya. "Yeobo~ aku lebih suka ber'mesraan' denganmu, kau tahu? Aku hanya memakai seperlima dari waktuku untuk memasak. Selebihnya, aku menghabiskannya denganmu. Siang. _Terlebih_ malam." Jin menaik-turunkan alis penuh arti saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir, membuat wajah V kembali memerah.

Rambut pirang kecoklatan yang berantakan, bibir lecet dan sedikit membengkak, dan oh, bukankah kaus yang V pakai sekarang adalah kaus yangg kemarin malam Jin kenakan?! Oke, baiklah, V benar-benar lupa membenahi penampilannya yang acak-acakan setelah _petualangannya_ di tempat tidur bersama Jin semalam. Yang dia pikirkan tadi saat bangun tidur adalah suara berisik dari arah dapur. Terus terang V merasa cemburu akan hobi memasak Jin. Aneh, memang. Tidak masuk akal namun itulah yang namja manis ini rasakan tiap kali sang namjachingu melupakan segala hal bila sudah memasak.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tegur Jin saat melihat V hanya melamun di depannya. Yang ditegur malah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"A-aniyo. A-aku ke kamar dulu. Mandi."

Jin hanya mengangguk-angukkan kepala menatap punggung V yang menjauh keluar dari dapur. "Selesai mandi segera turun, ya, Yeobo~! Sarapannya sudah siap!" teriaknya sebelum V menghilang dari tangga.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0w0=)/~~~~~~~

"Taehyungie~ bisakah kau mengerucutkan bibir bawahmu lebih imut lagi? Nah, yak, begitu. Bagus~"

KLIK

KLIK

Suara dan sinar blitz kamera tidak henti-hentinya mengarah pada satu objek. Objek yang begitu manis dengan kaus rajut putih longgarnya. Kim Tae Hyung, si objek terindah dan kesayangan semua fotografer. Tae Hyung tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan menjadi seperti ini; melakukan berbagai pose imut layaknya ulzzang profesional dan segala macamnya. Semua orang hanya selalu memuja betapa imut, manis, dan sempurnanya struktur wajah yang V miliki. Sudut manapun, tidak ada celanya.

"Taehyungie Baby~ peluk beruang ini, ya?" Salah satu coordi noona mengulurkan boneka beruang pink super besar pada V. Namja itu mengambilnya dan menatap benda lucu itu datar. Warnanya pink, mengingatkannya akan Jin dan segala ke- _uke_ -annya. Entah kenapa V rasanya ingin menonjok wajah si beruang yang seolah tengah tersenyum padanya. Meledek sekali, eoh?

"Taehyungie, ayo cepat peluk. Sambil menutup mata, ya!" Sang fotografer memberikan arahan dengan tidak sabar. Benar-benar, keimutan V membuat semua orang begitu antusias untuk segera mengabadikannya.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela V menuruti arahan si fotografer. Ia memeluk boneka itu eraaaatttt sekali sembari menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada kepala si beruang. Orang-orang mungkin melihatnya tengah gemas, namun sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam hati V tidaklah demikian. Jika seandainya boneka itu memiliki tulang, pastilah tulang pinggang benda itu telah patah akibat kuatnya pelukan V. *uke sadis -.-*

"Nah. Yak, bagus. Sangat bagus! Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Taehyungie~" Si fotografer membungkuk berkali-kali. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar, sampai ke telinganya mungkin. Sementara V hanya tersenyum kecil juga balas membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Acara pemotretan telah selesai. Sang coordi noona membantu V melepaskan kostum dan membersihkan wajahnya dari bedak beserta _lipgloss pink_ yang beraroma stroberi—V tidak suka aroma _girly_ tersebut.

"Waegeure, Taehyungie? Dari tadi noona perhatikan wajahmu ditekuk terus. Ada masalah dengan Jin?" Sang coordi noona bertanya. Yeoja itu bekerja sama dengan V sudah sekian lama. Ia juga cukup banyak tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadi sang model.

V mengangguk sekilas, bibirnya mengerucut imut. "Begitulah, Noona. Aku kesal. Kenapa Jin hebat dalam memasak? Kenapa dia harus maniak dengan warna pink? Dan kenapa dia harus hobi sekali berselca dan aegyo?!" celoteh V beruntun, membuat sang coordi noona terkikik.

"Oh, _here we go again~_ Kau itu terlalu memikirkan hal sepele, Taehyungie. Memang apa salahnya? Bukankah itu _cute_? Lagipula, kau 'kan juga sering melakukan aegyo."

Si manis memutar bola matanya tidak setuju, "itu lain, Noona. Aku melakukan aegyo karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Sementara Jin? Kenapa seorang arsitek membutuhkan selca dan aegyo?! Dan kenapa dia juga harus suka memasak!?" V menggerutu.

"Wow, wow, wow... hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau saat ini sedang iri pada Jin?"

"MWO?! Siapa yang iri?! Aku hanya—"

"Hanya merasa tidak bisa melakukan hal manis seperti yang Jin lakukan?" sela si coordi noona menebak.

Skakmat.

V hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Benar. Pada kenyataannya dia memang iri pada Jin. Jin bisa melakukan apa saja. Jin juga sering bertingkah lucu di mana saja namja itu berada. Lain halnya dengan V yang cenderung kelewat tenang. Pendiam. Bahkan beberapa orang sempat menganggapnya sombong. Padahal itu tidak benar, V hanya... terlalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dia sering kehilangan kata-kata bila merasa canggung. Maka dari itu, sikap diam dan tenang menjadi pilihan yang tepat baginya.

Keterdiaman V membuat sang coordi noona tersenyum lembut. Yeoja itu mengusap lembut surai pirang di hadapannya. "Kau tahu? Pertama kali aku melihat Jin datang ke studio mengantarmu, aku merasa... _'oh, mereka serasi sekali. Manisnya~~'_ Aku bahkan sangat iri melihat betapa perhatiannya Jin padamu. Dia begitu aktif mengajakmu bicara, dan saat melihat ekspresi dari matanya, yang aku simpulkan hanya satu, Jin mencintaimu. Bahkan dengan segala ketenangan yang kau miliki, dia menyukai itu. Kurasa Jin tidak membutuhkan sosok uke yang manis dan segala macamnya. Dia hanya butuh kau, Taehyungie~" Kata-kata si coordi noona membuat senyuman penuh harapan mengembang di bibir V. "Tapi kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa selain aegyo, ya? Ah, sayang sekali," keluh sang coordi noona menggoda.

Senyuman V langsung lenyap. "YAH! NOONA!"

"Hahahaha..."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0w0=)/~~~~~~~

"Aku pulaaaangg..."

"JIIINNNN!" V memekik keras. Si mungil itu berlari kencang ke arah pintu depan dan langsung menghambur memeluk sang kekasih.

"Wow... ada apa ini? Merindukanku, eoh?" goda Jin sambil balas memeluk tak kalah erat. Maklum, memang sudah seminggu ini Jin tidak pulang. Dia sibuk menyelesaikan proyek di Jeju. Dan dengan berat hati, dia harus meninggalkan namjachingu super imutnya ini sendirian di apartemen mereka.

Saking rindunya, V tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Jin tidak keberatan dan dengan senang hati mengangkat kedua kaki namja manis tersebut dan mengalungkannya ke pinggangnya (read: _Koala hug)_. Kemudian dengan sedikit usaha Jin melepas sepatu kets, dan setelahnya meraih tas dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri menapak nyaman pada pantat V untuk menahan posisi sang kekasih.

Jin membawa mereka berdua menuju kamar di lantai dua. Saat menaiki tangga, Jin dapat merasakan bibir V yang lembut mengecup-ngecup pelan sisi lehernya. "Kkkkk~ kau sebegitu rindunya padaku ya, Yeobo? Bagaimana harimu?"

V mengangkat kepala. Bibir pink-nya mengerucut lucu sambil menatap Jin. "Aku kesepian. Kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu? Kau tidak rindu padaku?" V menggembungkan pipinya hingga membuat Jin gemas dan mengecup pipi putih tersebut.

Pipi V langsung dihiasi rona pink yang cantik. Seandainya saat ini tangan Jin tidak penuh, dia pastilah akan mencubit kedua pipi namja manis itu gemas. "Yeobo, mana mungkin aku tidak merindukanmu? Aku pasti gila jika tidak merindukan si imut ini." Kata-kata Jin membuat pipi pink sang namjachingu berubah merah. Ukh~ ini sedikit memalukan, namun juga... menyenangkan. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, proyekku kali ini tempatnya sedikit terpencil. Sulit sekali mendapat sinyal di sana."

"Ne, ne, sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau sudah pulang. Aku rinduuuuuu... sekali padamu."

Cup~

V mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Jin. Ia melumat bibir sang kekasih dengan sangat lembut. Jin terkekeh dalam ciuman mereka. Beginilah V. Namja itu sendiri sering tidak menyadari betapa menggemaskan tingkah lakunya. Dia manja, bersikap manis dan kekanak-kanakan di saat-saat tertentu seperti ini.

Baru saja Jin memasuki kamar mereka dan merebahkkan V di ranjang, ekhem, bermaksud melakukan 'sesuatu', saat segelintir bau aneh merebak di seluruh penjuru apartemen. Bau aneh yang Jin yakini seperti... sesuatu yang gosong?

"Yeobo? Kau menciumnya? Ada yang gosong," kata Jin memberitahu. Namja itu tetap pada posisinya di atas tubuh V dengan menumpukan kedua siku di ranjang.

V terlihat keheranan dan ikut-ikutan mengendus seperti yang Jin lakukan. Namun sedetik kemudian mata namja manis itu terbelalak. Dengan tergesa-gesa di dorongnya namja tampan di atasnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Jin yang disingkirkan(?) dengan sadisnya oleh sang uke, memasang wajah cemberut. Hampir saja tadi hidung tampannya(?) berciuman dengan lantai. Belum lagi pantatnya yang sakit karena sukses terjatuh dari ranjang dan membentur lantai. Ukh~ Sebenarnya kenapa V berlari seperti itu, sih? Memangnya ada apa?

Karena penasaran Jin akhirnya mengikuti jejak sang namjachingu keluar dari kamar. Suara bergedebum dan piring pecah membawa langkah Jin menuju dapur.

' _Apa V di dapur? Untuk apa?'_

Pertanyaan di benak Jin langsung terjawab begitu ia memasuki dapur. Sumpah demi Tuhan, Jin selalu merawat dapur mereka dengan baik. Apakah ini benar-benar dapur mereka? Sejak kapan noda minyak, kecap, dan entah apalah itu menempel pada dinding dan perabotan dapur mereka? Lalu apa itu pecahan piring dan beberapa alat-alat dapur yang berserakan di lantai? _Oh, my god_ ~ apa baru saja terjadi gempa bumi?

"GYAAAAA! IKANNYA GOSONG!" teriakan histeris V menyadarkan Jin dari keterpanaannya. Lihatlah betapa ajaibnya V, bukannya segera mematikan kompor, namja imut itu malah bolak-balik tidak jelas di depan counter dapur. Jin dengan segera menghampiri kompor dan mematikannya. Fiuh, untung apartemen mereka tidak terbakar!

Jin berbalik menatap V yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di sebelahnya. "Yeobo, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Deg~

V tersentak. Lima tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan, untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar Jin berkata dengan nada sedatar itu. Dengan takut-takut, V mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan Jin yang... oh, Tuhan, tajam dan menusuk.

"Mi-mianhe, a-aku..." V bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan sesuatu. Terus terang dia takut. Apa Jin akan marah besar karena telah merusak dapur yang menjadi tempat favorit namja itu? Ukh~ V pabbo! Seharusnya ia tidak bertindak konyol dengan 'mencoba' untuk memasak sesuatu. Lihatlah sekarang apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya dia itu memasak atau bergulat, sih?

Jin menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat V takut padanya. Dia hanya... bingung. Tidak biasanya V melakukan sesuatu yang berisiko. Namja imut itu biasanya langsung berhenti ketika menyadari dirinya tidak sanggup. V adalah tipe yang selalu menjauhi masalah. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi?

Melihat bahu V yang bergetar, tidak ada yang dapat Jin lakukan selain membawa tubuh mungil namja itu dalam dekapannya. "Mianhe, mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut. Sebenarnya kau sedang apa, Yeobo?"

Jin, kekasihnya yang lemah lembut akhirnya kembali. V balas memeluk pinggang namja tinggi itu erat. "A-aku... sedang _mencoba_ memasak."

Suara V yang mencicit pada kata 'mencoba' membuat Jin terkikik geli. "Kkkkk~ mencoba, eoh? Kau yakin kalau tidak sedang berperang? Tadinya aku malah mengira ada gempa bumi!" ledeknya menggoda. Detik berikutnya terdengar gumaman tidak jelas di dada Jin. Tidak usah diragukan lagi kalau namja mungil dalam dekapan Jin tengah menggerutu.

"Tapi... kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin memasak? Tumben."

"Ugh~ itu karena..."

Kegugupan V membuat Jin penasaran. Namja tampan itu kemudian memegangi kedua lengan atas sang namjachingu dan mendorong sedikit tubuhnya agar Jin bisa melihat wajah manis tersebut. Cukup mengagetkan saat dilihatnya wajah V malah memerah padam.

"A-aku..."

Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya V akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang memalukan sampai-sampai gugup begitu. Jin akan dengan sabar menunggunya bicara. Ah, bohong. Prioritas pertama Jin, menjahili V tampaknya menarik. "Aku...?" sahut Jin memandang wajah sang namjachingu dengan senyuman jahil. Tindakannya malah membuat V semakin gugup.

"Aku..."

"Aku...?" Jin lagi-lagi mengulang.

Bibir V sontak mengerucut. Dia tahu kalau Jin saat ini tengah menjahilinya. "Aku sangat iri dan ingin sekali pintar memasak sepertimu. Puas?" ucapnya jengkel.

Tawa Jin sontak meledak. Jadi karena itukah kekasihnya ini malu setengah mati dan melakukan sesuatu diluar kebiasaannya? Omo~ setelah membuat pengakuan seperti itu, pipi putih V malah menggembung. Bibirnya juga mengerucut lucu. Menggemaskaaaannnnnn0

"Apa kau bisa berhenti tertawa, Hyung?" Nada suara V terdengar mengancam. Jin akhirnya mencoba mengendalikan diri dan menutup mulutnya yang masih membentuk seulas senyuman dengan sebelah punggung tangan.

"Kau bisa meminta tolong untuk diajari padaku, Yeobo. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi kebakaran?"

"Ukh~ mianhe. Aku hanya... bermaksud menyambut kedatanganmu dengan masakan yang kubuat sendiri. Tapi malah..." V menggantung kalimatnya dan kembali menunduk dalam. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Uke yang sama sekali tidak manis dan buruk dalam memasak. "Aku tahu, aku ini banyak kekurangan. Aku banyak melihat pasangan lain di luar sana. Uke harusnya bersikap feminim. Mereka harusnya pintar dalam melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sementara aku... aku bahkan tidak suka warna pink, apalagi memasak!" Tanpa sadar V malah mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Fiuh, sungguh suatu tekanan batin menjadi uke dari seorang Jin!

Jin tersenyum hangat. Jadi karena itukah?

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Ne?" Mata indah berhiaskan _eyeliner_ itu akhirnya menatap Jin kembali.

"Seharusnya yang merasa rendah diri itu aku, Yeobo. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa kau mau bertahan dengan seme sepertiku ini!? Begitu banyak perbedaan diantara kita. Kau menyukai warna hitam-putih, sementara aku pink. Aku suka anak anjing, kau malah suka singa jantan. Dan yang paling parah, aku ini hobi memasak! Omo~ aku adalah seme yang memalukan, Yeobo. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi _manly_ , seme terbaik untuk kau banggakan. Tapi... beginilah aku," terang Jin panjang lebar dan mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan _gesture_ mengangkat bahu pasrah.

Namja manis di hadapan Jin terkikik geli dibuatnya. "Jinjja? Jadi kau ini bisa merasa rendah diri juga, toh~ kupikir kau akan selalu bersikap SOK dan kelewat percaya diri!"

Baiklah, V benar-benar kejam mengatai kekasihnya sendiri seperti itu. Ck~ dasar namja manis itu. Kenapa malah merusak suasana, eoh?!

Jin yang kelewat gemas plus jengkel, dengan kejamnya mencubit kedua pipi putih V dengan keras. Namja mungil tersebut sontak merintih kesakitan dan meronta.

"Awwwhhh... hapa hyang hau hahukan!? Lepwasshh!"

"Hahahaha, tidak mau. Minta maaf dulu, Yeobo~" ledek Jin sambil mehrong. Ck, namja tampan ini benar-benar line 92 tidak, sih? Kenapa sifatnya lebih kekanak-kanakan dari V yang notabene adalah 95 line?

"Henapwa haku harus minta maaf? Haku berkata apwa hadanya! Hau itu memang shok! Awwwh, lepwassshhhh!" Dengan satu hentakan keras akhirnya V berhasil menjauhkan tangan Jin dari pipinya.

Jin hanya tertawa riang saat melihat namja imut itu mengusap-ngusap kedua pipinya sambil meringis. Benar-benar menggemaskan seperti anak kucing, terlebih mata itu menatap Jin lurus saat ini. Sorot mata _innocence_. Siapapun yang ditatap seperti itu, pastilah akan langsung mengulurkan tangan dan membantu memenuhi apapun yang diinginkan makhluk manis ini. Merasa kasihan, atau lebih tepatnya terhipnotis, Jin perlahan mendekat pada V. Kemudian tangannya terulur menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang tadinya sibuk mengusapi pipi halus itu.

Namja manis tersebut tentu saja kaget karena tiba-tiba Jin mendekatkan wajah padanya. "Wae? Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Jin malah tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba namja tampan itu mengecup lama bekas merah yang disebabkan olehnya pada pipi V. Kedua tangan V masih digenggamnya erat, bertaut dan mengudara diantara sisi kepala.

Cup~

Kali ini Jin berpindah mengecup bibir V kilat.

"Aku suka Kim Tae Hyung yang seperti ini. Aku suka Kim Tae Hyung yang selalu bersikap tenang dan seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya walaupun ia peduli. Aku suka Kim Tae Hyung yang bahkan lebih terkesan manly dibandingkan denganku. Dan, aku suka Kim Tae Hyung yang selalu berusaha bertahan dengan seme feminim sepertiku. Jadi, jangan merubah apapun itu dirimu untukku, Yeobo. Kau cukup seperti ini, tetaplah jadi Taehyungie, namja imut yang selalu terlihat aegyo di manapun ia berada."

Entah kenapa Jin selalu pandai merangkai kata-kata. Seharusnya namja tampan itu menjadi seorang penyair atau penulis saja, bukannya arsitek. Lihatlah betapa merahnya wajah Tae Hyung sekarang. Bukankah ini pengakuan cinta? Oh, V tidak akan berlagak seolah ini adalah pengakuan cinta pertama dari Jin. Namjachingunya itu bahkan selalu mengatakan 'Saranghae~" kapanpun, dan di manapun. Bahkan... AH, kapankah V mengucapkan kata 'saranghae~' pada Jin? Tidak. Pernah. Saat dengan penuh keberanian namja itu menyatakan cinta padanya di lapangan basket sekolah pun, waktu itu V hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tersipu. Tidak ada balasan semacam 'I love you too~'. Ini tidak adil bukan jika V baru menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu egois ingin dicintai? Sementara dirinya sendiri tidak pernah memberikan penegasan bahwa dirinya juga lebih, dan akan selalu mencintai Jin apa adanya namja tampan tersebut.

Grep~

V menghambur ke dalam pelukan tangan kokoh di hadapannya. Meskipun sedikit kaget namun Jin hanya terkekeh dan balas memeluk kekasih imutnya sembari mengelus pelan surai pirang kecokletan tersebut. "A-aku juga... su-suka Seokie yang seperti ini. Meskipun feminim, kau selalu bersikap manly saat kita berada di keramaian dan melindungiku. Kau akan memelukku dari belakang, dan menjagaku. Maafkan aku yang egois ini, neomu saranghae, Kim Seok Jin~"

Puah! Akhirnya V dapat mengucapkannya! Dada namja imut tersebut terasa lapang sekarang. Tidak apa-apa bila saat ini wajahnya merah padam beserta jantungnya berdebar keras, toh, ini efek kasih sayang yang menyenangkan.

Jin tertawa bahagia. Ia memeluk tubuh dalam rengkuhannya semakin erat. "Ne~ arayo, Yeobo~" sahutnya bersenandung. Dengan kekanakan namja tampan itu membuat tubuh mereka yang menempel erat untuk bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti berdansa, seolah segelintir simphoni lembut mengiringi di antara mereka.

Cukup lama kedua insan tersebut seperti itu. Jika saja...

"AH! Aku sudah melihatnya!" Jin memekik tiba-tiba. Namja itu melepas pelukannya dan berlari keluar dari dapur. Tae Hyung hanya bisa menatap kebingungan di tempatnya hingga akhirnya sang namjachingu kembali dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya.

"YEOBO! KAU TERLIHAT SANGAT IMUT DI SINI! OMO~~~ 0 BONEKA BERUANGNYA WARNA PINK! NEOMU JEONGMAL KIYEOWO~~~~!" jerit Jin memperlihatkan cover majalah tersebut di hadapan V. Itu adalah foto V saat dirinya melakukan pemotretan minggu lalu dengan si beruang pink besar. Hari ini majalah itu terbit.

Jin tidak ubahnya bereaksi seperti _fangirling_ , menutup kedua matanya erat dengan gemas dan berteriak-teriak heboh. Entah namja itu gemas dengan V yang memang terlihat sangat-sangat imut di sana, atau karena si beruang pink? Ugh... jika iya karena beruang itu, V seharusnya tidak hanya memeluk—mematahkan—erat pinggang si Tuan Beruang. Seharusnya V merobek-robek dengan gunting dan pisau perut 'benda terkutuk' itu diam-diam setelah pemotretan usai.

V MENYESAAAAAALLLLLL! SEHARUSNYA DIA MEN-THE-END-KAN RIWAYAT SI TUAN BERUANG . BERANINYA MEREBUT PERHATIAN JIN DARINYA! 0

Dan sepertinya, V tetap akan membenci warna pink, dan, memasak.

 **FIN**

NB: Hahaha, jadi, pada akhirnya, V tetep kalah, dong?#plak *ditendang V* For A.R.M.Y n Readers-nim semua, RCL JUSEYO~~~~ **\\(^3^)/**


End file.
